


they rod and thy staff

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Blood, Demon!Kylo, Dubious Consent, Evil, Flesh Burning, Holy Water, Horns, Huxloween, M/M, Needle play, Priest!Hux, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Ritual, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Kylo is captured by priests, who begin an exorcism ritual on him. He realizes too late that this is much more horrid than that.





	they rod and thy staff

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty dark, so read at your own risk!

Kylo felt a sizzling drop land on his stomach, a burning sensation that he couldn’t explain. His lips pulled back in a grimace, but his eyes would not open. Something held them closed, even as he woke from the slumber. He couldn’t remember what had happened before. He’d been walking along the road, and a burlap sack had been thrown over his head. Something tight had cinched around his neck, and he was stuck, held. A chant had put him under, spoken in a cutting accent. 

Awake now, he twisted his head about, confused, and he jerked when another drop landed against his stomach. He could smell his own flesh burning as the droplets like acid fell from a mysterious source above him. HIs wrists and ankles were chained apart, his body spread out, and the damp air licked over his nude skin. “Where am I?” he called, baring his teeth and twisting, trying to see. It took him another moment to realize there was something over his eyes, preventing him from opening them. It felt thick, like a heavy fabric, and it was wound so tightly that he could not even open his lids. 

Kylo hissed when another droplet landed just above his belly button, and he dug his heels into the mattress underneath him. And it was that, soft and springy, and when he squirmed he could hear the springs squeaking, as if they were ancient and rusted. The room he was in smelled of mold and damp earth, leading him to believe that it was a form of underground bunker. The kind the Church used for their secret exorcisms. When another burning drop hit his skin, Kylo howled loudly, back arching up off the mattress. 

When he settled again, Kylo felt a finger tapping against his forehead. Three taps, then they traced the sign of the cross, which made him wince in discomfort. His flesh was still burning where the water had landed, and he knew it had to be Holy Water, being dripped down onto him somehow. The ropes holding his arms suddenly tightened, jerking them straight up over his head, shoulders now forced into an awkward and painful position.

“Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name.” Kylo heard a voice from above him, then several voices echoing the prayer from all around the room. Their voices echoed in the space, leading Kylo to believe it was very small and compact. He twisted a bit, groaning as pain started up in his head. The prayer caused him great discomfort. “Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven.” 

“Stop!” He howled the complaint, twisting his hips and writhing against the bed. His lips were pulled back over his teeth, showing off the sharp canines, and blood was drawn from his wrists as he fought against the ropes. “Let me go, you monsters! I haven’t done anything!” 

“Demon, you have defiled God’s earth simply by walking on it.” The same cutting accent made Kylo turn his head toward the sound. He found himself panting, the pain of burning water on his skin. His mouth twitched. The next drop of Holy Water fell, then rolled off the side of his stomach, leaving a burning trail as it went, and Kylo screamed in agony. The pain was greater than he would have liked to admit. 

The prayer started up again, leaving Kylo’s head lolling back and forth in discomfort. The voices seemed to converge around him, louder and louder, and he screamed loudly, cursing the priests around him. “Let me go! Fuck! Fuck you all! I’ll see you in Hell!” He thrashed quiet suddenly, tugging hard, and the rope binding his right wrist snapped. He tore off the blindfold and looked around, the priests beginning to scatter backwards. Their prayer was interrupted, and Kylo glared until his eyes found the one who hadn’t even flinched. 

He had hair as red as flame, and eyes as cold as the depths of the sea. He wore a rosary around his neck, and what appeared to be an iron cross. He didn’t dress himself in the decadent finery usually seen in this exorcism rites, not that Kylo was complaining. Instead, he wore simple black from head to foot, except for the white collar at his throat. Kylo bared his teeth at the man, hoping to see a reaction, but the man merely picked up the aspergillum sitting in a bowl beside himself, and he flung droplets directly into Kylo’s face. He turned his head away, thrashing, and he tries to wipe it off with his hand, only succeeding it spreading the burning moisture to his palm as well. 

“Everyone leave. I will handle this demon myself.” Hux settled the aspergillum back into the bowl, then took the rosary from around his neck and held it clutched in his hands. Kylo looked around wildly as the other priests left, leaving him alone with the cruel man, who moved to sit beside him on the bed. The priest touched his stomach, and Kylo looked down to watch him run his fingers along the burn marks left by the holy water. 

“I know who you are,” Kylo said, after a moment, and the priest hummed curiously. He seemed to be connecting the dots between the sizzling burns on his stomach, tracing a nonsensical pattern that made Kylo squirm. “Father Hux. Others like myself speak of you with fear. You’re known to be the cruelest exorcist in the world.” 

“Sometimes it takes a cruel man to purge sinners like you from the world.” 

Kylo scowled at him, then he gasped when his skin was pinched between Hux’s nails, and the man settled on the bed beside him. He sat there, smirking at him, and Kylo felt his blood run icy. The hand began searching up his chest, until he touched one of Kylo’s nipples. Hux teased it, causing Kylo to blush terribly, glancing away. He didn’t want to admit that it felt...nice. He knew Hux must have some sort of sinister purpose in mind. 

“Your body is impure, demon,” Hux said, his words dripping with venom. “I shall cleanse you of the wickedness, seer you with the fire of the Holy Spirit, and you will see the face of God.” From his pocket, he produced a long container, and inside a collection of silver needles. Kylo saw them, the glint of dim lighting enough to make them shine, and he knew immediately they were pure silver metal.    
  


“You know nothing of God,” Kylo spit back, but it did not gain him the reaction he sought. To anger the priest into reacting, to cause his mind to forget the curated plan of torment that was laid out before him. Kylo was a demon of anger, wrath. He could inspire men to rage with an easy taunt. It was his God-given talent. Of course, his God was not the shining beacon of the world. His God lived depths below, in Hell, and sent out the armies to scourge the Earth and turn it vile and wicked. He was no victim, however he wanted to see himself, and the priest was no hero, either. It was a war. Bloody on both sides, and no one’s hands were clean. 

“Hush, demon.” Hux drew one of the needles out of the container, and he leaned over Kylo’s bare chest. He used the dim lighting to aim, and it slowly slid through his pert nipple, piercing the skin and nerves, and leaving behind a burning line. Kylo could feel it, and his eyes rolled back in his head as the metal scalded him from the inside out. Pure metal was a deterrent to creatures like him, and to have it pushed through his body in such a way caused horrific pain. Another joined the first, going through the same nipple at a different angle, and Kylo finally relented and gave the priest what he wanted. A scream. 

“Lord, cast away the unclean spirit who walketh upon your earth,” Hux said, pushing a new needle through as Kylo’s teeth gnashed together. “Scorch the place he stands with holy fire. Cleanse the souls of men he touched. Devour the wicked, slaughter the evil.” 

“You’re a sadist!” Kylo screamed, and Hux pushed a needle through his other nipple. 

Kylo’s body thrashed against the bed, and Hux placed a hand flat on his stomach to still him. After a few moments, he relaxed underneath the touch. Looking at Hux, Kylo bared his teeth. 

“You are a beast unlike any man or animal,” Hux told him, moving his hand down slowly to Kylo’s cock. “I am simply making right the mistake your existence is. You are a stain upon God’s beautiful world.”

“What are you doing?”

Hux’s hand clasped his cock tightly, squeezing at the base. Kylo’s face went slack, and he felt the blood in his body rushing down. “Don’t you know why my methods are so successful, demon?” 

“N-no,” Kylo breathed out, his cock stirring to life. Hux ran his fingers along the sensitive skin of the shaft, then he rubbed at the head until Kylo began to squirm on the bed. It felt so good, but the sensations were overwhelming, and his brain couldn’t help but want to reject the pleasure from such a hand. 

“Because I take what is literal in the Holy Book. I know what God commands of me.” He reached across the way and dipped his fingers into another small bowl, bringing them back. I’m the candlelight, Kylo could see they were coated in a thick, viscous oil. 

Hux slid his fingers in tantalizing, slow motions. Kylo’s head lolled back, and he felt his body relaxing. He would like to scream that this was wrong, to shout, to cry. Anything, but the priest had a spell over him, and his hands guided Kylo’s pleasure like a conductor guiding the orchestra. Wisps of thoughts blew from Kylo’s mind, until he was almost salivating, and his cock stood proudly. Hux clasped it at the head, rubbing his thumb in slow circles just underneath, and he brought his fingers between Kylo’s legs. 

“Christ compels you, demon,” he said, sliding one finger in. Slowly. Inch by inch. Kylo moaned, his thighs quivering as his tried to pull his legs apart. “The Most High One looks upon your disease, your filth, and he sends his cleansing fire down upon you. Washes you in the blood spilled on Calvary’s cross.” Hux buried his finger all the way, then leaned over to look Kylo in the eye. His gaze trailed along Kylo’s face, and he removed his hand from his cock to spread his lips with his thumb. 

Hux spit directly in Kylo’s mouth, then shoved his second finger in to the base. He jammed his thumb into the side of Kylo’s mouth, using it like a lever to keep his jaws open, and Kylo stared up at Hux with wide eyes. Hux licked along his lips, never really kissing him. “Your lips taste of poison,” he said, rocking his fingers inside the cavity. “You wrathful creature. Show your true face to the Lord.” 

He released Kylo’s mouth, sitting back, and he pinched at the nipple containing the needles. Kylo could still feel them, a slight burn underneath all the other sensations. 

“I won’t reveal myself,” Kylo panted, his hips canting upwards as Hux finger-fucked him. Whatever the priest may say this was, Kylo knew sex when he had it, however rarely. He knew the familiar curl of fingers against his prostate, the coils of pleasure that raced up his spine and infiltrated his brain. Made it hard to think straight. “You can’t make me.” 

“No, you’re right. I can’t. However, dear demon, through me, Christ can do all things.” Hux pressed his fingers hard into Kylo’s prostate, then he took the cross from about his neck and tugged on it until the thin chain broke. He brought it up to Kylo’s forehead, then pressed the iron directly in the center. 

The feeling of stinging, burning flesh made Kylo’s body shake, and he shouted out. “Fuck, shit, fuck!” His cock twitched, coming onto himself as the priest massaged his prostate and burned him with the iron cross. As the cross burned into his flesh, Kylo’s face changed, his eyes grew larger and darker, sclera turning red. Two horns sprouted from his skull and twisted up and out, coming to a sharp point. The transformation was bloody, two streams running from the corner of his eyes, and his hair became damp with blood. Kylo screamed loudly, and Hux pulled his fingers out. Removing the cross, Kylo finally felt relief flood through him, and Hux allowed him but a moment to rest. 

“Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me,” he said, and Kylo heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled. He lifted his head weakly, then watched as Hux produced his throbbing, thick cock. He should have feared it. Instead, his legs shook with anticipation, and Hux’s hands curled around his hips. “Take my rod, demon, take it and know the Lord.” 

Hux tipped his head back as he breached Kylo’s body, and they both released moans into the air. His cock slid in, inch by inch, leaving Kylo’s body twitching with need. He laid his head back, moaning with abandon, and his eyes closed when he finally felt the priest bottom out inside him. He jerked when Hux pulled back, but the quick pace soon settled him. 

Hux moved quickly, the small bed creaking beneath them as he powered his hips into Kylo’s waiting body. His hole clenched, welcoming the cock which infiltrated it. Kylo’s head fell to the side, and he knew there was blood dripping from the new wound burned and scarred on his forehead, but he could hardly care. The priest had him locked, shut up, and he accepted the brutal fucking. 

“Let this be the end of the reign of evil,” Hux shouted, looking at the ceiling as his body moved. Kylo moaned after each phrase. They went straight to his head, to his cock, and he felt submission blanket it him like a thick fog. “Let this be the end of demonic victory. Oh Lord, use my body to purify this fallen beast. Let him be of use to you, my God. Transform this wicked creature into a beautiful tool in your heavenly arsenal.” Kylo hardly knew what the priest was blathering on about, but he didn’t care. For now, his mind was entirely caught in the sway of pleasure, of endorphins rushing through him. He couldn’t worry about the priest’s motivations if he tried. 

Hux let go of his hips, leaning over him with both his arms on either side of Kylo’s shoulders. He rolled his hips, keeping up his hard pace, and he pressed a hard kiss to Kylo’s lips. As soon as Kylo relented to him, a tongue slithered in like a serpent, swirling with his own in a devilish dance. Their combined evils were intoxicating, however Hux saw himself, Kylo knew the truth. There was no good in a war, and this priest was no acception. He came between their bodies, arching up underneath Hux and suckling on his tongue as it was pulled away. 

Hux reached up, grabbing onto Kylo’s horns, and he tugged his head forward, eyes blazing as they glared at each other. He bit Kylo’s lip until it bled, then pulled back, red staining his teeth. His sadistic look was entirely consuming of his expression, making him look even more devilish than Kylo did, horns and all. “Deus est, et oblatio investigans me adducere.” 

Hux spilled his seed inside Kylo, dropping his head as he sat back as well. He pushed in deep, unloading himself inside, then he pulled out and quickly stood off the bed. He went away from Kylo’s prone body, then tucked himself away, and Kylo watched him with a bleary expression. “You are now sealed to Christ, demon.” 

“My name is Kylo…” He blinked, then shook his head. The offering of that name was not something he had meant to give, even if the priest had fucked his brains out. He realized, belatedly, that he’d done more than that. All of his blabbering, all the talk, it wasn’t just for show. 

Hux looked over at him, grinning with his bloody teeth, then he nodded his head. “Well, Kylo, you’re with us now.” He tilted his head, and the group of priests from before filtered slowly back in through the single door. Kylo realized that it opened to a long stairway that led down into the earth. 

He was forced up from the bed, hardly able to get his feet to behave and support his weight. An iron chain wrapped his hands and arms, holding them against his body. Worst of all, he was leashed and dragged down those stairs. He was brought into a large chamber, the walls and floor covered in iron. Each step burned, and he heard pained screaming from up ahead. 

The room they left him in was spacious, yet crowded. Every foot there was a bed and a notch against the wall for a chain to be attached. He was pushed onto one, and tied down once again. Each he passed, there was a demon on, in different states. All of them had a cross burned on their foreheads, all of them were...sealed, as Hux had put it. Kylo blinked his eyes, fear finally settling on him as he realized what this was. It wasn’t an exorcism. It was captivity, on Earth, away from the home they had in Hell, away from the war. 

“Goodnight, Kylo,” Hux said, and he was surprised to see his face appear in front of him. A large cloth was placed over his eyes, and the world turned black around him, the horror unseen.


End file.
